


Tumblr Requests!

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overloads (Transformers), Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), bot reader, human reader, spike jerking, spike sucking (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: A few short drabbles/scenario requests from tumblr! These are nsfw so 18+ only!More tags will be added as more scenarios are!1st is IDW Overlord/Minibot S/O nsfw2nd is Post sex cuddles with IDW Rodimus3rd is IDW Prowl/Minibot S/O nsfw4th is TFP Ratchet nsfw5th is IDW Starscream eating out a Fembot6th is IDW Starscream/Reader first time





	1. Overlord with Minibot S/O

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few nsfw requests on my tumblr for a short bit but decided to keep the blog semi-sfw so I'm putting them here instead! They are short drabbles/scenarios with several different bots.

"O-Overlord! Aaaaah!" You moan out as he slides his finger from your valve.

He slips the finger past his own lips, savoring the sweet flavor of your transfluid on his glossa. His lips twist into a wicked smirk as he looks down at your small frame, trembling from pleasure and valve dripping from him fingering you.

"You taste so sweet my darling little one."

A blush flushes across your faceplate and he leans down to kiss the top of your helm. He picks you up from the berth and sits up where you were laying. He sets you down in front of him and opens his interface panel. You get excited when you see his pressurized spike bounce out. It's so big and thick! And it has blue bio lights that go around the shaft in ringlets. You are a bit nervous though. What if he doesn't fit?

He takes his cock in his hand and gives it a slight shake, "Now it's your turn to taste me, love."

You take his spike in your servos and lean forward, pressing your lips against the head before opening your mouth and taking it in. You're surprised by the little gasp he makes when you start sucking and flicking your glossa against his spike. He chuckles and places a servo on the back of your helm, pushing you forward to take more of his spike in your mouth and down your throat. You keep sucking and bobbing your helm up and down, savoring Overlord's gasps and moans, until you can feel something wet and sticky against your glossa.

"Do I taste good my little pet?"

You nod your head and pull back to lap up the pre-cum coming from his tip.

"Don't get too greedy, dear" he strokes the top of your helm, "I need some of that to fill your valve with."

You continue to drink in his transfluids, feeling the hot sticky mess travel down your throat before he pulls you back and lifts you up. You let out a little squeak in surprise and he laughs at the adorable sound before positioning you on his lap.

"Are you ready sweetspark?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He lets you go and allows you to reposition yourself over his spike. You adjust yourself and grip his spike, slowly ease down on the tip. You let out a little gasp as the head of his cock finds itsit's way inside of you. He moans loudly when you take more of his shaft inside you. He watches as your valve slowly swallows his spike and you let out whimpers of pleasure. You start moving your self up and down, bouncing your frame on his spike and it rubs against your sensitive interior node. You moan and cry out barely intelligible words as he places his servos on your hips to guide you. He begins moving you up and down himself at a fast pace, making you hold onto his arms to steady yourself as you whimper and moan and cry out his name.

"Overlord! Overlord! Oh god, oh god, keep going!"

"Mmmm, ah... I'm not, aaah, stopping until I fill you y/n!"

He keeps grinding you against him, slamming your frame down on his own trying desperately to reach overload. Up, down, up, down, you two keep going riding out wave after wave of ecstasy with each bump against your node. You begin to tighten around his spike, making his body twitch, you're close, he just has to hold out a little longer.

You dig your servos into his arms and cry out as you overload on his spike.

"Aaah, good little pet, just hold out a bit longer now."

He keeps his grip your in your hips as he continues to pound into your valve, now extra sensitive from overloading. You can feel his spike twitch inside of you, then you feel him overload. He keeps it inside you and lets go of your hips, letting you raise yourself off of him as a mixture of both your transfluids drip out of you.

You plop down beside of him snuggle your frame up to against arm, mind still hazy from interface.

"You're pretty good little one. Let's hope round two is just as fun." He gives you a devilish wink and grin.

You kiss his arm, "It can be even better if you let me take charge this time." You smile.


	2. Post sex cuddles with Rodimus

Rodimus lies there with you post-coitus, stroking your bare back as you bury your face into his mass-displaced chassis and nuzzle him. Your breath is still a little uneven from moments ago and he can feel your heart beating rapidly in your chest against him and he loves it. He loves seeing the sheets tangled around your body as your limbs are spread out across the bed. He loves hearing you breathe in and out as your heart beats. He loves it all.

He wasn't expecting you to actually say yes when he propositioned you. You two have been playfully flirty for a while and have made suggestive jokes with each other but he never actually expected anything to come out of it. He's glad something did though. Seeing you like this, relaxed and naked and lovingly stroking his body in afterglow, he wants this moment to last forever, he wants be able to be with you like this forever.

"I love you." He blurts out without thinking.

You stop nuzzling his chest and look up at his face, your beautiful eyes sparkling behind eyelashes.

"Scrap, sorry. Is that weird? I made it weird didn't I?" He puts his free servo over his optics and leans his head back.

You giggle and nuzzle into him again, he can feel your lips turn up into a soft smile against his plating. 

"It's not weird, Roddy. I love you too. If I didn't I wouldn't be here." You reassure him.

He raises his servo and looks down at you in confusion, "Wait...really?"

"Yeah. I love you Rodimus, I have for a while." You raise up to boop his nose then settle back down on his chest and wrap your arms around him.

He stares at you for a moment, dumbfounded, before getting a sparkle in his optics and wrapping his arms around you. He kisses the top of your head. You listen to the soft hum of his spark. He feels like it could burst out of his chest in pure joy. 

"So all this time when we were flirting...you really meant that stuff?"

"Mm-hm."

"Wow. Awesome!"

You laugh and cuddle up to him closer. He can feel your breath begin to steady as you drift off to sleep. 

He strokes your hair before snuggling himself down onto the bed, "I meant everything I said too." He shuts off his optics, a gleeful smile across his face as he begins to recharge with you.


	3. Prowl with Minibot S/O

"And you're... you're sure about this?" 

You've never seen Prowl this nervous. He's normally so stoic and sure of himself but right now he's hovering his servos over your hips, fingers twitching, wanting to grab you by them to hold you in place as he slides his exposed and fully pressurized spike into you. You can see the lust of wanting to pound into you on his face as he bites his lower lip waiting for your answer, looking your frame up down, analyzing every inch of you with his beautiful blue optics.

"You're sure you want to do this with me?" His voice has a hint of disbelief.

Why wouldn't it though? You know how others feel about Prowl. How they treat him. Of course he's cautious. He's so used to being betrayed and hated, but you... you look at him with such trust and admiration, even now, as you lay there with both spike and valve presented before him and dripping in anticipation. He's in awe of how a minibot such as yourself looks at him with such kind and gentle optics even after knowing what he's done, and yet here you lay before him, ready to be taken by him.

"Of course I'm sure! I've never been more sure of a partner in my life! I love you Prowl, and I want you."

That was enough for him. He grips your hips with both servos and rubs the head of his spike against your valve entrance. You let out a cute little gasp that's music to his audials.

"Pr-Prowl!"

He slides his metallic cock inside between your mesh lips and moans. You let out a little whimper of pleasure and start gripping the blanket on his berth. He's so thick! He stays there for a moment to allow your valve to adjust to his girth then begins sliding out of you.

"Prowl don't stop!"

Just as you beg him to keep going he quickly slides back into you.

"Oh Primus! Prowl, oh Primus!"

He keeps sliding in and out, in and out, keeping his pace fast as he tightens his grip on your hips, almost lifting you off the berth. He moans and grunts with every thrust into you. You feel so good around him, it's been so long since he's allowed himself to take in pleasure like this and you're so good. 

He goes deeper with each thrust until his pelvis is practically smashing against yours. You moan and whimper and gasp and call out his name and oh God it's so good to him. You're so good to him. He should return the favor and be good to you too. He removes a servo from one of your hips and grips your spike with it, causing you to let out a little hiss from your ventilation. He steadies the speed he thrusts into you and begins jerking you off at the same speed.

"Prowl, oh Primus that's good! Keep going!"

"I will."

He uses his spike to thrust and brush against your interior node clusters while pumping your spike, slowing down occasionally to use his fingers to twirl around some particular sensitive spots on your spike making you moan and cry out his name. Transfluid beads and drips from your spike and he takes his spike out of you just long enough to bend down and lick the liquid from your twitching spike while making optic contact. Then he thrusts back into you and continues at the same pace as before.

You can feel yourself getting close and start trying to wrap your legs around his waist as well as you can.

"Ah, Prowl, ah, I'm gonna... I'm gonna do it... I'm gonna overload!"

"Do it. Be good and overload for me." His tone is so back to normal that it almost sounds like a command.

That sends you over the edge. You scream out in pleasure as you overload around his spike and all over his servo. This sends him off too. After one loud moan you can feel his warm transfluid burst out of his spike inside of you and fill you. Some begins to seep out of you as he removes his twitching spike.

"Prowl?"

"Hm?"

You hold your servos out above you and start making an inward waving motion to bring him forward. He looks at you puzzled and leans in. You take his helm in your servos and bring it down to yours then gently bump your forehead against his. He's shocked for a moment but leans in and presses his helm farther down to you and powers his optics down for a moment.

"I love you."


	4. TFP Ratchet nsfw

"You're sure you uh, really want to do this? With me I mean?" Ratchet asks, averting his gaze from your barely clothed body sitting at the edge of the berth, his cheeks glowing energon blue.

You giggle and crawl closer to him, "Of course I'm sure!" you answer taking his servo in your hand and kissing it.

His cheeks glow brighter and he mentally scolds himself for acting like he's a fresh young bot with no experience but he's not used to this kind of attention now, he hasn't been in a very long time. He lays back on the berth and you crawl on top of him, hovering over him.

His servos raise to your hips, hovering over them. You place your hands on them and shove his servos to grip you. He takes this as an ok and slides his thumbs under you underwear's band and gently pushes the clothing off of you. You lean in and kiss him on the mouth. He leans into the kiss and and his servos begin exploring your body, rubbing your legs first and slowly making his way up to your chest, then placing one on the back of your head for a deeper more passionate kiss. His fingers are entangled in your hair as you let out little breathy moans as he slips his glossa in your mouth. He slides his other servo back down your body and begins rubbing against your sex. You let out another moan followed by a soft whimper as you begin rutting against his metal hand.

"Wait." You moan out and he abruptly stops everything he's doing.

"Is something wrong?" He asks with concern in his vocalizer.

"No nothing's wrong," you place a kiss on his forehead, "I just wanna pamper you instead." 

You slide down and open his interface panel. His spike pops out, fully pressurized and his valve has a bit of transfluid already dripping from it. You trace around the bio lines on the lips of his valve, causing him to jolt and gasp. It's been a long time since anyone has touched his valve, it's become so sensitive.

"Sorry. Would you rather I-"

"Keep doing that!"

You're a bit surprised by the neediness in his voice but you silently agree and part his lips. You press your hand against his node and he whimpers and moans to your touch. He bucks up and you continue to rub your hand against his node, occasionally sliding your fingers down to trace around his valve entrance to tease him as he groans and bucks and bites down on his knuckles to keep himself from being too loud. You grab his spike with your free hand and gently stroke him, causing him to rut into your touches even more. It's not nearly as sensitive as his valve but it feels like being in heaven under your soft warm touch.

You bring his spike to your mouth and begin placing soft kisses on it. If he wasn't holding himself back he'd be a whimpering mess beneath you right now. You start licking the head of his spike as you begin teasing his valve again.

"For Primus sake, stop teasing and just frag me already!" He tries to sound demanding but you know better, you know he's begging.

He feels you smile against the tip of his spike and it sends shivers down his frame. You look up at him with kind and lustful eyes before you slowly take the head of his spike into you mouth.

"Ahhh!"

That's a good sound. You want to hear more of it so you gently slide your index finger into his wet valve.

"Aahhh! Oh Primus! Frag!"

You suck on his spike as you slide your head down it, then up, then down, taking more of his shaft into your mouth with each bob of your head. You wiggle your finger around inside of him, causing him to scream out in pleasure. You use your thumb to rub against his node before slipping your middle finger inside of him too. He ruts and grinds against you, causing his spike to go down your throat. You moan against it, sending a pleasurable vibration to surge through it that makes Ratchet gasp and grunt.

"Primus... oh frag... this is good! Y/N! Y/n keep going!" he lets out in huffs between vent intakes.

You wiggle both fingers around inside of him, rubbing against his interior node each time and sending a rush of high to his processor. You take your fingers out of him and then slide them back in, continuing to do so at a steady pace as you finally take your lips away from his spike for air. After a few breaths you go back down and start sucking on him again. He's gripping the berth now and bucking up, moaning your name every so often between curses and gibberish. You can feel him start to tighten around your fingers and you raise up.

"Close?"

"Yes! Yes! Primus yes! Don't stop now!" His vocalizer sounds so desperate for release. Who are you to deny him of it?

You pump your fingers into him faster and harder than before and use your other hand to jerk off his spike as you place your mouth back down on the head. You keep this up for close to a minute before his valve tightens and he lets out a scream of ecstasy. You feel the transfluid seep out of his valve around your hand, then you feel the warm fluid fill your mouth and slide down your throat. You continue to suck his spike to swallow every drop of transfluid you can before raising up and smiling at him. His optics blink on and off as his processor is hazed with sex. You crawl over to his side and nuzzle his neck.

"You ok?" You ask.

"Yeah. That was... amazing." one of his rare beautiful smiles spreads across his face, "Haven't felt like that in a long time."

You laugh and kiss his cheek, "Well you better get used to it because I wanna pamper you like that for as long as I can."

He looks over to you and kisses you before turning to wrap his arms around you, "I look forward to it. But I get to pamper you in return ok?"

You snuggle into his chest, "Alright, deal."


	5. IDW Starscream eating out a Fembot S/O

"Oh Primus Starscream!" You shout out as you throw your helm back.

"Ah, you like that do you?" Starscream smirks then drags his glossa against your node again before leaning up to a kneeling position, "Mmm I thought so. Pretty little bots like you always succumb to such pleasures."

"I'm here because I want to be. I actually like you, you know?"

"Hush," A deep blush grows across his cheeks, "The only sounds I want to hear from you right now is sounds of ecstasy. Flattery can come later. You come now."

You rest your servo on the back of his helm and give him a look filled of love and adoration. He throws your legs over his shoulders and raises the lower half of your body so that your valve is at his mouth and begins lapping at it. You moan out as swirls his glossa over your plush lips and against your node, darting it in several directions to spell out the Cybertronian alphabet.

"Ah, Star...Starscream! Oh Primus!"

He lets out a rumbling chuckle that vibrates through your valve, sending another jolt of pleasure through you.

"Mmm, you're so good y/n. You taste so sweet. Let's make you nice and wet. Drown me in your sweetness."

You blush and moan as he drags his glossa all the way down to your entrance. He darts his glossa inside of you and you let out a little squeak. You can feel his mouth twist into a smirk again as he looks down to meet your optics with his own. He flicks his glossa in and out of you, licking any and all transfluid that comes from you as you buck up against his mouth for more.

"Such a needy little thing," He teases, "Has it been a while since someone fragged you this good?" He narrows his optics at you, "Doesn't matter, you're getting fragged good now." He laughs again, sending another vibration through you.

He sticks his glossa in you again and wiggles it around inside you, bathing in the gasps and moan and grunts he solicits from your lips at every movement. He flicks his glossa against your interior node and you cry out a jumbled mess of words that doesn't mean anything.

He continues to lap at your valve, in and out, alternating between flicking his glossa against your exterior and interior nodes, occasionally sucking on the exterior one. He can feel you getting wetter against his mouth and drinks in every drop of transfluid that seeps out as you buck and moan and scream his name. It's all so good. Your sounds and your taste, it's so good.

"Starscream! Oh Primus Star I'm close! I'm gonna...I'm gonna overload!" You hiss out as you bite down on your knuckles.

"Do it. Overload for me my little pet, I'll drink up every drop of your sweet fluids darling." His words rumble against you as he slips his glossa back in and fixates his mouth around your valve

You can't hold back anymore. You overload with a loud cry and Starscream moans as he feels your transfluid fill his mouth. Just as he said he tries to his best to swallow every drop of you as he runs his glossa around your leaking valve, careful not to waste one bit. After he's done he crawls upwards to hover his frame over yours. He leans down and kisses you and you can taste yourself in his warm lips.

"Starscream." You moan out as breaks away from the kiss.

He smirks, "We'll have to do this again very soon my dear." He pets your helm narrows his optics in a seductive look.

"Oh yeah, very soon!" You say, "Like later tonight?" You suggest with a smirk of your own.

"Hmmm...I think my schedule will be clear enough for that." He winks before kissing you again.


	6. Starscream and Reader First Time

"Could you...could you take it easy Star? I uh...I haven't actually done this before." You admit to the seeker, your face flushing red as you lie on your back in your underwear with him leaning over you.

Starscream's face turns to shock then twists into a wicked grin, "Oh? You haven't?"

"Yeah I haven't...kinda dumb I know but-" You're cut off by Starscream firmly pressing his lips to yours then pulling back.

"Not at all, why, if you had interfaced before then you wouldn't get the pleasure or honor of having me as your first time." Starscream says placing a servo to his chest in a cocky manner.

He tugs at the underwear adorning your soft little body. He pulls it off strokes the back of his servo against your sex. You let out a gasp and buck up to his touch.

"Oh eager are we? Be patient love, you want me to take it easy after all." He purrs into your ear.

He slides down to face your sex, he smirks up at you then slides his glossa against your tender flesh.

"Ahhh Starscream!" You scream out.

He continues to lap against your sex , running his glossa up and down and side to side, swirling it around and around. You place a hand gently on the back of his helm and buck up to mouth with whines and moans.

Then he suddenly stops.

"No...no, don't stop! Please Star keep going!"

"Hush." His tone is firm as he raises himself off the bed.

He grabs somethings from a drawer, a tube, and squirts a lot of the contents onto his hand. He slides his panel open and turns around so you can see his fully erect spike. It's somewhat slim, but long, with red biolights running down it horizontally. He begins stroking himself with the hand he had the lubrication in and you see his sleek spike start to shine as it becomes wet with the oil. 

You bite your bottom lip watching as he strokes himself, pre-cum beading at the tip. He walks back over, still working away on his spike, and sits on the end of the bed, resting his back against the wall. He uses a finger to beacon you over. You raise up and crawl over to him and sit in front of him.

"Do you think you're ready to take my spike?"

You gulp, watching as he slows his stroke, you rub your thighs together and nod.

"Oh? Let me hear you say it."

"I'm ready."

"Beg."

"Please, I'm ready for it! I want you inside me! Please Starscream!"

"Now that's what I like to hear."

He lets himself go and leans back so that you can position yourself over him. You face him and put your hands on his shoulders, carefully hovering yourself over his throbbing spike. You stay there for moment, a bit nervous.

“Having second thoughts?” Starscream questions, though his tone is smug as he already knows your answer.

“No. Just...just kind of nervous is all.”

Starscream places his servos on your hips, “Oh? That's understand, I'm sure seeing a spike as big and wonderful as mine is making you realize just how easily I could break you.” 

“That...doesn't help.” You look at him annoyed.

“If I wanted to of course,” he smirks, “But lucky for you I don't want to. If I didn't want interface with you you wouldn't even be here.”

Hearing this is kind of reassuring but you still hesitate.

“Could you...could you maybe take control for this?” You say blushing.

He gets a big grin hearing you say this and squeezes your hips, “Alright.” 

He dims his optics and pulls your body down so that the tip of his spike is at your entrance. He guides his tip inside and you let out a little whimper. He smirks at the sound and thrusts up so that his shaft glides in, then out of you.

“Ahhh, oh God Starscream!” you cry out hugging your arms around his neck, “I said take it easy.”

“I am,” He whispers into you ear.

He guides you down gently on his lap, letting you slowly take his length in as you whimper and gasp and moan. He lets you sit there for moment, petting your hair as he lets you stretch out to accommodate him. You nuzzle your face into his neck as you try to catch your breath. Before you can though you feel him grip your hips again and raise you off of his spike.

“Star-”

He then slams you back down onto his spike.

“OH GOD!” You bury your face down in his chest.

“Are you sure you're up for this?” His tone sounds sarcastic, like he could be mocking you, but you can see the genuine concern in his optics when you glance up at him.

“Yea-yeah I just… wow… I just need to get used to this for a minute.”

He leaves you on his spike and you can feel it twitching inside of you.

“I- I think I got this now.” You say raising yourself up, but not completely off of his spike.

You slowly grind yourself up and down on him, trying to get a good rhythm. He lets out a few grunts and moans which sends a pulse of heat down your body. You keep grinding up and and down until you start to pick up the pace. His servos are still on your hip and they squeeze down into your tender flesh as you ride his spike.

“There… ahh, that's it! That wasn't, ooh, so hard was it?” Starscream asks giving you a smug look.

“Ahhh, ahhhhhh, n-no, it wasn't!” You answer him. 

He starts pulling you up and down a little faster than the pace you were going, making you moan in pleasure as he thrusts up into you at a steady rhythm. He thrusts himself against you cluster of nerves each time, making you cry out in ecstasy as you wrap your arms around him again and continue to ride him.

He can feel you start to tighten around his spike.

“You're close. So am I.” He says between huffs, “Do you… do you want me to overload in you?”

Your mind is hazy with pleasure but you can still comprehend what he's asking, “I...no...oooh oh god! N-not this time.”

“Alright.” He smirks, proud of your confidence in the fact that there will be a next time.

He continues thrusting and bouncing you on his spike until he feels you completely tighten on him, you screaming out his name as you cum.

“Oh god, Starscream oh god!”

He can feel himself needing release too but holds it in as he waits a few seconds for you to relax before slowly pulling you off his spike. He can barely hold back but you two manage to lift you up from his spike with a pop before he lets loose. He ends up overloading on your stomach as you sit down in front of him.

You let out a little giggle, “Guess I got off just in time.” You say leaning over the bed and grabbing two towels off a small stand next to the bed and begin wiping yourself off.

You hand one to Starscream and he start cleaning the transfluid and cum off his spike, “Yes I suppose so.”

“Star?”

“Hmm?”

You press your lips to his with your eyes closed for a moment before pressing your forehead to his, “I love you.”

He smiles, closes his optics, and leans into the forehead press, “I love you too.”


End file.
